Feed The World
' ' '''Feed The World '''is a series that takes place within the newly updated Feed the Beast server. Sjin, inspired by the modpack's name, will attempt to build farms in this series using the returning Forestry mod. It uses the Feed The Beast modpack. Summary Sjin begins the series at the Sjips Co. compound, where he points out all the pipes in the compound (and the server) have turned to sand. Despite this, Sjin leaves the floating sand blocks, grabs building supplies and and necessary items, and travels to new chunks with the dream of building a farm. Sjin passes by the Crooked Caber on his journey, believing that it belongs to Nilesy because of one of his advertisements at the back of the pub, but he leaves it be. Sjin arrives at newly generated chunks, and finds a nice place to build the compound. He starts by building a simple house, while stating that this will not be where the machines he will use will be located, as this will simply be a home. He builds a second floor, but forgets to properly light up the area. Sjin discovers a Thaumcraft Altar on top of a mountain, and gets killed by a Wisp. Fortunately, he slept in his bed, and retrieves his items, and then when he realizes the Wisp is gone, loots the chest, finding Thaumium tools and enchanted books. In the second episode, Sjin begins assessing the power situation on his farm, and begins to dabble in the earlier stages of machinery. He constructs a peat farm, and builds his Machine Barn. Which he will use to house his machines and equipment for the time being. In the Third episode, Sjin addresses the resource issue on his farm, and also clears out the second floor of the farm house. He constructs a mine nearby in the mountain side, and goes on a mining expedition gathering the materials he will need later. The fourth and fifth episodes both focus on the bee breeding aspects of Yogcraft. In the fourth episode, Sjin spends a lot of time searching for bees, and constructing apiaries. The fourth episode is mostly Sjin constructing new machinery and dealing with the need for devices such as carpenters before he can have any apiaries. The fifth episode actually has Sjin place the apiaries and begin experimenting with the fundamentals of bee breeding, and tree cross-pollination. Sjin eventually mentions getting mahogany trees to construct some "mahogany doors!". The sixth episode features Sjin finally getting down to farming! Sjin clears an area to the right of his Machine Barn and constructs a small circular wheat field that will plant, seed, water, and harvest itself! He also builds a scare-crow out of blocks from the afore-mentioned altar in the center of the field. In the seventh episode Sjin dives into Flan's Weapons Mod by constructing his very own Biplane, which he intends to use as a crop duster. The episode mostly consists of Sjin building the needed components for a two seater wooden biplane without any guns attached. He also constructs a hangar, and takes a small test flight around the area. Things get interesting in the eighth episode when Sjin begins to assess the obvious "pest problem" on the farm. Being a reasonable man, Sjin decides the best solution, is a shotgun. Specifically, a W1200. Using Flan's weapons mod yet again, Sjin constructs a modern weapons bench and creates his very own shotgun. But things get really crazy when Rythian appears out of nowhere. Offering peace, Rythian and Sjin make amends. Sjin tours Rythian around the farm, and gives him a ride back home in his biplane, as a sign of friendship between the two. In the ninth episode, Sjin once again has to tackle the power monster as he relies how unreliable, and frankly pathetic, Peat-fired engines are. Sjin decides to convert his farm to using Bio-Fuel engines, using some of the honey his apiaries produce to fuel his new power source. He also constructs a squeezing chamber so he can use the extra seeds his fields produce to make seed oil, which can also power the engines. The ninth episode wraps up with Sjin building two huge Iron tanks near the squeezing chamber, and finishes an automated cycling system that takes the honeycombs out of the apiaries, and puts the bees back into the system at the end. In the tenth episode, Sjin focuses on tree farming. He grafts lots of new saplings, and eventually decides to build an orchard for his apple oak trees. Meanwhile, Sjin tries to get another power source: bee DNA. He crafts a genepool, and another tower to put it in. In the thirteenth episode his scarecrow is stolen. Not only that, but a player by the name of Strawfingers appears in multiple localities during the flyovers. Episode Guide Category:Feed The World Category:Feed the Beast Category:Minecraft Category:Sjin